


Don't Spook A Werewolf!

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sterek from Laura's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Derek never likes someone touching him, especially approaching him from behind, even if it's Laura. But someone doesn't get the memo.





	Don't Spook A Werewolf!

**Author's Note:**

> Totally self indulgent. Unbetaed. Inspired by that scene in Banana Fish episode 7.

The whole experience with Kate changed Derek. Derek became more closed off. He tensed up when someone else touched him. But the worst was when there was someone approached him from behind. Laura learned about that the hard way, when Derek almost clawed her out of instinct.

Though Laura wasn’t bleeding and Derek apologised profusely afterwards, it still hurt, because the Derek she knew had changed. And if Laura hadn’t slit Kate’s throat off already, she wouldn’t mind doing that over and over again, to show Derek that he was fine now, and that Laura would protect him. Her beloved little brother.

But Kate had died, and Derek was still too tense over everything, and Laura couldn’t do anything but trying his best to ease Derek into being comfortable again.

They stayed in Beacon Hills for a while after Laura killed Kate and contained Peter. In the chaos of that, Scott; the teenager Peter had bitten joined Laura’s pack and his human best friend joined as well and before long, their pack of three became bigger with mostly teenagers as the members. Laura loved this pack. Derek seemed more content as well, and when Laura and Peter had to go back to New York to settle something, Derek volunteered to stay behind.

“I’ll be fine,” Derek said. “Someone has to stay to supervise the brats and our house renovation. You go with Uncle Peter. Take your time. Don’t worry too much.”

Laura trusted Derek as her second, so she went away with Peter. And she ended up staying in New York to take care of everything for the whole three months, longer than she expected before. She was so eager to go back to Beacon Hills, to her pack. Derek didn’t update her everyday. Just occasionally. But Laura got her updates from Stiles instead, who called her everyday to talk while Derek grunted from somewhere nearby and it always made Laura grinned widely. It looked like Derek was getting along well with the rest of the pack.

When she was finally back, everything was perfect. Their house was almost done and they could stay there, her pack was happy despite regular supernatural occurrences in town, and nobody was dying. However, when Laura hugged Derek as he picked her up in the airport, he was still pretty tense. And it reminded Laura that she still got one more job, to get rid of Kate’s trace completely on Derek’s life.

And now that she was no longer dead set on killing Kate, he could focus on Derek’s recovery.

A week being back into Beacon Hills, Laura noticed that Derek’s dislike of being approached from behind and being touched had been a common knowledge in the pack. They were being very considerate, not to spook Derek when his back was facing them, and to be careful with their touch. Derek still tensed, but pretty fast to relax after he realized that it was just his pack. His family. Laura was still concerned, afraid that Derek would never be comfortable with pack’s closeness again, but she knew she got to be patient. She got a pack now. And they would help her.

However, in that week, Laura also noticed that even though everyone realized Derek’s paranoia, someone didn’t get the memo.

That day, Laura asked Derek, Scott and Isaac to cook dinner for everyone. Scott wasn’t helping much but since he got nothing better to do, he decided to stay. So, Scott was doing his job of peeling potatoes while Laura and Isaac sat next to him to prepare other ingredients while Derek tend the boiling stew.

Laura looked up when he saw someone standing in the doorway, and grinned when she realized it was just Stiles. After embracing his spark qualities, Stiles could easily moved very, very quietly so sometimes Laura had to really look to notice Stiles.

Stiles grinned back at her and pressed his index finger to his lips, then gestured towards Derek, who was still tending the stew and had his back facing Stiles.

Laura’s eyes widened a little when she realized what Stiles was about to do. Laura opened her mouth, tensed, was about to warn Stiles that he shouldn’t do that before someone got hurt, but she was too late.

Stiles already jumped towards Derek, and clung to his back while yelling, “Boo!”

Laura expected Derek to wolf out and clawed Stiles throat. She knew Derek wouldn’t hurt pack intentionally, but with his paranoia, she was so wary.

But, what happened next made Laura’s eyes got even wider. Unexpectedly, Derek just turned his head so he could see Stiles and playfully growled at him, made Stiles laughed, still clinging on his back.

Laura was sure if she was the one who pulled that kind of act, Derek would still wolf out.

“Get off me and be useful, Stiles,” Derek said, though he didn’t shrug Stiles off. Derek was completely at ease and Laura even could see that he leaned against Stiles a little.

Laura blinked. Surprised, and then exchanged glance with Scott and Isaac. The two were smiling knowingly.

“That happened,” Scott mouthed. And Isaac nodded in agreement then added, “He is the only one who can do that to Derek.”

Laura was still freezing, but then she smiled widely her cheeks hurt. Well, maybe she couldn’t make Derek feel better, but Stiles could and it was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks) in case you need someone to talk about Sterek ;)


End file.
